Rise of the Wolves
by DarknessRising69
Summary: When being shunned by all the people he knows it's no wonder a boy dreams of being a an animal that cares more for it's members than anything else. Lady Magic decides to give this child the home he needs to fulfill his destiny. Now with a new family Harry Potter shall find a new way in a new world and grow strong enough to be the champion of two worlds. Watch as the Wolves Rise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Transformation and Teleportation

The library was just a small little thing with books that had seen way too much use from the little rascals that used them. In the corner was a little boy around 9 years old that was using the place as a sanctuary from his cousin and his friends that had made it their personal mission in life to add to the woes of the child. His only solace was in the books of the library that he used since entering elementary school. Today's selection was a book on different types of wolves, from mythical to the real ones that still roamed the world.

One of the wolves that stood out the most to him was the notes about the Dire Wolf. In the book it detailed how it looked almost exactly like the Timber Wolf of North America only several times larger making it easier for them to protect their pack. The characteristics of the wolves were extreme loyalty and protectiveness for the pack along with the strength and size to back it up.

This particular attributes being exceptionally important to the youth for you see his name was Harry Potter, Freak, and Boy. Ever since he could remember his "pack" had been mean, distant, and abusive towards him and he longed for the comfort that he saw others enjoying.

It had taken him a long time to figure out why his family hated him so much but in the last year he had slowly pieced it together on his own. Every time that something unexplainable had happened anywhere in his vicinity the beatings had come down even harsher than normal. They had initially started out as small things but things had changed one day when Dudley had ended up chasing him around two months ago and he had suddenly ended up on the top of the school roof.

Since then he had figured he had some sort of power and had worked on relentlessly practicing reciprocating the same events so that he could teleport whenever he needed today. It wasn't finished yet, but he was slowly able to do it more often than he could originally.

# # # # #

The reason for Harry's current anxious anticipation was that he had totally trounced Dudley in a test that was being administrated based upon general knowledge that they had taken a few weeks back. Harry had thought that because it was a governmental test and wouldn't come back to them, but when the tests came back saying that Dudley was dead last for the class and that Harry probably should have been advanced four grade levels he knew that he would be in trouble.

Looking down at the book in his hand he couldn't help but think of how much he wished that he had a true pack of his own that would be that loyal and protective of him.

He felt his eyes slowly fall down in tiredness as he continued to contemplate how much better his life would be if he had been born as a little Dire Wolf cub with a family that actually care upon him...

As he fell asleep, Harry's accidental magic reacted strongly with his most fervent wish and a bright light slowly enclosed around the small child as his childish wish for understanding was heard by magic herself and pity was taken on this poor soul as she took him from where he lay.

She knew his role in this world and what was expected of him, but even more strongly she felt his strong need for acceptance and love. Using his magic she transported him away from the library to a place where his desires could be reached. Unfortunately these would not be met right away so playing with his magic she activated his animagous form years ahead of schedule and activated it as she placed him in his new place. When he next awoke he would be a Dire Wolf in a completely different world than he was used too.

# # # # # #

Harry slowly came too, and noticed that everything looked larger than what he was used too. The next thing to grab his attention was that he was standing on four legs rather than the normal two that he was used to. Looking around he noticed that there were little wolf cubs that were all around him. He couldn't believe his luck, finally whatever made him special had finally done something to truly help him, since he assumed that he had become his favorite animal, which had been proven when he had looked down and noted that he was truly in the form of a four legged animal.

Slowly the other wolf pups had yelped in a way that Harry had understood and had been able to work out an understanding of what they meant between himself and the other wolves.

# # # # # #

It had been a couple of days since the greatest thing to happen to Harry had occurred and he was enjoying the time that he was allowed to spend with his new mother and brother and sisters. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt this good about being around a select group of beings.

This unfortunately ended three days later when a male stag had entered too close to his mother's resting area, which was still recovering from the difficult birth of her cubs. They fought for a couple of minutes before his mother was able to grip the neck of the stag at the cost of taking an antler into her stomach.

Seeing the amount of pain that she was in Harry had slowly made his way over to her with a slight whimper in his voice. While she had not been with him long, the fact that she had been there at all and had been so quickly torn from his grasp again had made him extremely sensitive to the issue.

He was not sure how long he stood there leaning against the slowly freezing body of his second mother, but eventually he heard a group of people approach his mother from horse back. He turned and gathered his brothers and sisters that were near him, closer to him so that he could keep track of where everyone was at the same time, as the pack leader.

The big man approached first with sword drawn, he came over and knelt in front of his dead mother looking at it with sad and perplexed eyes. He was followed by three younger boys that smelled like him, a boy that smelled of salty water and two others that smelt of steel.

"It's a freak." Said the salty one. Harry immediately narrowed his eyes at him.

"It's a dire wolf," said the big man as he reached and pulled the antler still stuck in Harry's new mother, "tough old beast."

"There are no dire wolves south of the wall." Said the oldest of the boys that smelled like the big man.

"Now there are five." Said the second oldest. He reached down and picked up one of Harry's brothers and held him up to the youngest and asked, "Do you want to hold it?"

My brother squeaked in protest as he was passed but quickly nuzzled into the little boy's arms, seeking comfort. "Where will they go? Their mothers dead." The youngest asked.

"They don't belong down here." said the oldest of the group.

"Better a quick death. They won't last long without their mother." The big man said with regret in his eyes. The salty one stepped forward with knife ready. "Right give it here."

"NO!" the youngest one said as he tried to take him back to no avail. My brother whimpered as I growled at him, not moving for fear of what would happen to the rest of them.

"Put away your blade." Said the oldest of the children Harry guessed.

"I take orders from your father not you Stark." The salty one replied snidely.

"Please father." Pleaded the youngest.

"I'm sorry Bran it's for the best." Lord Stark replied as he turned away.

The middle child turned back to Lord Stark. "Lord Stark! There are five pups, one for each of the Stark children. The dire wolf is the sigil of your house, they were meant to have them."

Lord Stark pondered for a moment before saying, "You will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves, and if they die you shall bury them yourselves."

The salty one handed my brother back to Bran where he quickly snuggled in as the two other children walked over and gathered us up. My sister and one of my brothers were handed to the salty one to carry while I and my other brother where given to the eldest. Looking around I became worried as I couldn't see the last of our litter.

"What about you?" asked bran when the middle one didn't take one for himself.

"I'm not a Stark" he stated despondently. "Get on."

As we were walking back he stopped when he heard a whimper. The oldest carrying me turned around as Harry hoped that they had found his missing brother. "Well what is it?" asked the eldest.

"Ah, the runt of the litter, that one's yours snow." Said the salty one as Snow held my last brother aloft which was coincidentally the same color as the person's namesake. Harry snorted to himself at the irony.

With that we were taken back with our new family. Harry really hoped that this one would last longer.

# # # # # #

(Attempting 1st person perspective from Harry's point of view, in review tell me how I did)

As we reached the castle Robb and Theon walked into the keep behind Lord Stark, while Bran took my brother to his room to play with him, and Snow wondered off with my other brother.

"Cat look at what we found on the road." Lord Stark said as he greeted a woman that looked to be the same age as Lord Stark. I got the impression that she was his wife.

"Why did you think it a good idea to bring wolves into my house?" Cat replied. I whimpered in Robb's arms at the tone she was using thinking we were going to be thrown out. Cat turned to me and looked me in the eyes as hers started to lose some of their hostility.

"There mother was killed on the road and there was enough for each of the children. It will be good for them to learn responsibility and gain a loyal companion out of it." Lord Stark replied not backing down. Cat finally nodded and sent a servant to go and fetch someone called Sansa, Arya and Rickon.

When the other children arrived the situation was once again explained to them. Then Robb set me down while keeping my brother in his arms. "I'll keep this one. His name shall be Grey Wind."

Theon set the others down as well and the other children started coming closer before choosing one of us. My sister went to Sansa and was named Lady. I snorted at the originality of the name. Sansa looked at me oddly while Arya laughed saying, "See even the wolves think you have bad taste in names."

Sansa sniffed derisively and scooped up Lady and said she was going to give her a bath. Arya quickly picked me, seeing another person willing to bother her sister. Rickon grabbed the last one and named him Shaggydog, before running off with him to go play.

Arya looked at me and said, "Your name is Nymeria."

I looked up at her affronted and shook my head side to side in the negative furiously causing Arya to laugh and those still there to chuckle as well.

Cat kneeled down next to Arya, "You my dear have probably the smartest one of the litter, how about Lyanna after your aunt?" Arya looked thoughtful but I immediately whined to get her attention before shaking my head violently again.

"I think the problem might be in the names." Robb stated. "You keep saying girl's names when he might be a boy." I nodded my head emphatically getting another chuckle out of everyone.

Arya took a thoughtful pose, "How about Rickard after my grandfather."

I cocked my head to the side before looking her in the eye and nodding once. Arya leaned down and gathered me in her arms, where I quickly snuggled up to her and licked her face getting a laugh from her.

**AN:** So this is the beginning of Harry's new life. Please review, suggestions on plot movement are accepted, flames will be ignored.

Also to anyone that is reading my HP/OP story please know that I shall be working on it shortly so an end to the wait is at hand.


	2. Chapter 2 Companionship and Desperation

**AN:** Due to the success in 1st person style of writing in the 1st chapter I'm going to try and continue it. For any that had a problem with any grammatical errors in the previous chapter, I have someone to proof read it so that this will hopefully not happen again.

Also in case I forgot to mention it in the last chapter Arya and Harry/Rickard are the same age.

Chapter 2

Companionship and Desperation

It had been a week since we arrived at our new home. Cat had tried to put her foot down and place my brothers, sister, and myself in kennels but after the fifth time I escaped and freed them she got the clue that we weren't going to be separated from our new companions. Remembering the first night and that morning still brought a wag to my tail.

*Flashback Begin*

I crept through the castle sniffing around for Arya. Cat had just placed me in the kennel, but actually being able to see the lock on the outside made it exceedingly easy for me to escape.

Soon I caught a fresh scent from Arya and followed it back to the room. Unfortunately the door was closed, so I was forced to pause as I pondered what to do next. Looking at the handle it appeared to be a simple leaver rather than the door knobs they had back in privet drive, the problem was it was too high.

Looking around to see if anyone was approaching, seeing the coast was clear I backed up and made a running dash for the lever only to miss and bang my head into the door. Landing on the ground with tail tucked underneath I placed my paws over my head in an attempt to stop it from hurting, an involuntary whimper may have left me, but I fervently deny that I made any other sound.

Next thing I knew Arya had opened up the door and looked around. She saw me on the ground holding my head. "Rickard!? What are you doing out here?" Arya exclaimed. Noticing that my paws were still holding my head she put two and two together to figure out I must have run into the door with my head.

"Oh, you poor thing." Arya said softly as she leaned down and scooped me up in her arms. "Did you want to sleep in my room?" She cooed at me.

Another whimper escaped from me as I nodded my head in acquiescence. She nodded "Ok, but we can't be caught or mother will get angry and make me do extra lessons." I moved my head up to her face and gave her a lick before nuzzling her cheek.

Arya giggled before quickly closing the door and running back to bed where she placed me on a pillow. She lay down and I quickly made my way over closer to her so she could circle her arms around me and hold me like a teddy bear I'd seen Dudley sleeping with.

Next thing I knew I was awakened to a shriek as Cat came in to wake Arya only to find me in bed with her. Arya shot up looking around for what had made the noise, while I tried to quickly hide underneath the sheets so as not to be noticed.

"Arya, I thought I told you they were to stay in their kennels during the night." Cat stated angrily.

"I didn't go and get him mother; he showed up at my door trying to get in." Arya tried to explain.

I peeked my head over the sheets giving a quick nod before diving back under the sheets so that the angry eyes weren't directed at me.

I must have surprised her because there was a pregnant pause before I heard her mutter to herself, "That wolf is way too intelligent."

"Arya get dressed and head down for breakfast, you have reading with Maester Luwin first. Then after lunch you have sewing with Murdane." Cat said as she left the room. "Rickard can stay with you as long as he doesn't make a mess in the house. Maybe have him try and convince his siblings to do the same, one of the maids already found a treasure left by Shaggydog in Rikon's room."

Arya made a face when she heard about the lessons, but couldn't help the smile that formed when I stood up wagging my tail feverishly at not being separated from her again. We both crinkled our noses when she mentioned the surprise.

Arya turned to me with a very serious expression saying, "I had better not be finding any such surprises anywhere in my room or no more cuddling." I nodded so fast I had to put my paws to my head to stop the world from rattling, causing her and Cat to laugh before Cat left.

*Flashback End*

After that I quickly made my siblings understand not to leave anymore presents in the castle. Once the message got across I helped free them when I made my nightly breakout. No matter how Lady Cat tried to fashion it, a kennel that couldn't hold me. Eventually she just gave up and gave me the stink eye before sighing and scratching my ears. "Just continue to make sure she goes to most of her lessons for me, will you?" I nodded in acceptance.

# # # # # #

Currently we were sneaking away from another sewing lesson. I had her quiver in my mouth while she carried her bow. We were heading outside of the castle to practice archery again.

So far the only lesson we didn't try to skip were the reading lessons, which I always sat on the bench with my head just making it past the top of the table so I could try and read with her. The one time she tried to skip it I ended up grabbing the hem of her dress in my mouth and dragging her to the lesson, much to her dismay and Maester Luwin's amusement.

Once we had gotten out of the castle she started heading off in a random direction before I tugged on her dress. She looked down at me questioningly before I nodded my head in a specific direction and then began walking a little ways away before she got the message to follow.

After 5 minutes of walking we came to a clearing that was almost completely blocked from view from the outside, but was wide open inside, with a 50 yard diameter.

On one side of the clearing was a tightly wound roll of hay that was used for target practice. Arya looked down at me with awe. "How in the seven hells did you manage to get that here without anyone noticing?" She asked as she bent down and scratched my ears. I gave as much of a shrug as I could before giving her a lick on the cheek.

The truth was while she was sleeping last night I had snuck out of the room and stuck to the shadows until I got to the practice yard. The targets were supposed to be changed tomorrow so the new ones were sitting on the ground. Slowly and carefully I had put all my strength into moving it out of the castle. It had taken me a full hour to get it there and make sure no one noticed me. After laying down in exhaustion for a few moments I unsteadily got back to my feet and quickly made it back to the room so that she wouldn't notice that I had been missing.

"Thank you very much," Arya said, "I'll scoop a bigger piece of meat onto the floor for you." That was another of the quirks that Arya had noticed about me. Being a wolf I could stomach quite easily eating raw meat like my siblings but still preferred to eat it cooked, and had stolen a lot of her food before she got the hint that I wanted what she was having.

I nodded my head and sat back to watch her have fun with the bow. Once she would go through the whole quiver we would race each other to the target and see who could collect the most arrows. I was faster than her, but lacking thumbs made it hard to grip the arrows without them snapping so I had to be gentle about it. Somehow she always seemed to collect one more than me which only heated up the competition even more.

# # # # # #

We had been together for three months now and had settled into the routine of spending all our time together, whether it be reading or trying to escape the more girly lessons. Although I made sure that we showed up to enough of them that we didn't get into too much trouble. Our little clearing still hadn't been discovered which we were both grateful. After the first month I decided to try and be able to communicate with Arya more so one day I decided to use one of my claws and tried to scratch out a message about doing something different.

Arya had been shocked and had wanted to show everyone else but I shook my head and stared into her eyes pleadingly before she finally agreed. After that I only ever wrote to her when we were alone and we began formulating plans on what to do. For some reason that I cannot fathom a good portion of them ended up being pranks on Sansa, hehe.

But today was the big day; the King of the seven kingdoms was coming to Winterfell to make Lord Stark his hand. I had been extremely confused and for some reason had the idea of some giant coming and grabbing Lord Stark and tying him to his arm stump to act as his hand. Thankfully Arya explained it to me before I embarrassed myself by writing out this question.

Unfortunately my siblings and I had to hide from the guests during the procession because they were trying to make a good impression. I just huffed and decided to go wander in the forest when Arya had explained this to me.

# # # # # #

The guests had been here for a couple of days which I was grateful for, because it meant that we hadn't had to go to lessons and could spend our time having fun. Unfortunately Arya had been called away by Cat to pack, apparently we were going to be heading to the south to a place called Kings Landing. So I was left to wander around on my own. As I did I caught the scent of Summer and Bran, so I headed in that direction. As I arrived I saw Bran at the top of the tower and a hand holding him in place, Summer was whimpering in worry.

All of a sudden the hand withdrew and I saw Bran relax a little of his hold on the wall. Then the hand was back and it shoved Bran out the window, hurtling him to towards the ground.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed in my mind, and as I did something inside shattered.

**AN: **There's the cliffhanger for you, hope you all are still enjoying the story and keep reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3 Arcania

Chapter 3

Arcania

*Last Time*

_All of a sudden the hand withdrew and I saw Bran relax a little of his hold on the wall. Then the hand was back and it shoved Bran out the window, hurtling him to towards the ground._

"_NOOOOO!" I screamed in my mind, and as I did something inside shattered._

*Now*

I don't know how it happened but as I watched Bran's descent to the earth, he started slowing bit by bit, and the more he slowed the more exhausted I became, but somehow I instinctively knew that I could not break eye contact with him, or he would continue falling too fast.

There was a thud as he finally hit the ground and he looked to be unconscious, whether from the fall or from the fright I couldn't tell. My eyelids were getting heavier and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. Looking over at whimpering Summer I barked at him to go and get help, right before collapsing.

*Inner World*

I awoke to a myriad of colors everywhere. Some were bright and some dull, it seemed to encompass the entire spectrum, I had never seen so much color in one place before and just lay there looking around.

Then I heard the sound of someone walking up to me. Turning around I saw a girl that looked just like Arya coming towards me. The only thing that made her different was her eyes which kept rapidly changing colors. As I stood up I noticed for the first time that I was back to being a human. My body it seemed agreed with being a wolf as I could see and feel muscles on my body I knew I didn't have the last time I was human.

Looking up from myself inspection I noticed the Arya look alike was watching me with a smile.

"Hello my chosen." She said.

"What? Who are you? Where are we? Why do you look like Arya? What happened?" I asked rapid fire as my brain started kicking in.

She giggled at me. "My name is Arcania and I am the Goddess of Magic, and I look like this because I felt that this form would make you more at ease."

My mind was sent reeling, but the one thing that registered right away that if this wasn't a dream then this person must be a god for there to be so much color around me. I quickly prostrated myself on the floor before her.

"Now, now, none of that my chosen." She said, and I looked up with a confused expression on my face.

"You have a great destiny my chosen. Not only in this world but in the world I took you from." With that my eyebrows shot up into my hair as I realized that she was the one to save me and gave me my new family. In a small burst of pure childishness I lunged forward and hugged her legs all the while thanking her for saving me from my Uncle and his family. She smiled down at me and petted my head.

"I sent you to this world because it is headed for turmoil and destruction. The very god's are fighting and each is calling upon a chosen one to help them. I am one of the old gods and knew that the Starks would need help if they were to escape the coming conflict unscathed. The Lord of Light in the south is growing in power, so I reached out to the one that I knew could do something."

"You have magic inside of you, but it was stuck behind a wall, which is what stopped you from being able to meet with me. For no being that does not have the right amount of magic can stand in my presence."

"But why me?" I asked looking up at her.

"In your original world there is a man that you are destined to kill. You and he have the same pure strength of magic but the difference is that he has years of experience on you. So to even that out, I took you away to a world that would help prepare you for your destiny in that world. Know that while you are here though it will only get harder from this point on and your Arya is going to be in the center of this mess."

"What!" I yelped, worry coursing through my whole body.

"Do not worry my chosen, you will be there to help her all you must do his focus your will. All magic is , is; intent, concentration, and power. There is no good magic or bad magic, morality is a human concept." She said

"You're about to awaken back into your wolf form my chosen, but there is one last piece of information I will leave you with. If you concentrate hard enough and work at it, you should be able to change back into your human form. Be sure to work on this because Arya is going to need you as more than just her wolf and best friend very soon. Prepare yourself, the journey is just beginning."

At the end of the sentence I felt something pulling me away. "Wait, when will I be forced back to the other world?" I asked hurriedly.

"You will know when it is time, but don't worry she'll be with you?" she responded.

"Who?"

"Your destined one." She responded vaguely.

*Consciousness*

I awoke and looked up to find Arya looking at me worriedly with tears in her eyes as she slowly stroked my fur. As she saw my head rise, she threw her arms around me squeezing tightly. "Don't you ever do that to me ever again. We got there to find you lying next to Bran both of you unconscious, I was so scared."

I whined at her a little nuzzling her face to try and comfort her. After a while she pulled away and looked at me with concern.

"We are leaving to Kingslanding tomorrow, are you going to be ok?" she asked. I nodded and licked her face to show her it would be fine. She then pulled me back with her to her bed and laid down and curled up next to me.

"Bran still hasn't woken up." She whispered. "It seems he didn't break anything but Maester is afraid he might have a concussion from the fall."

I sighed with a relief, and Arya noticed. "Did you do something?" I nodded. "Thank you." She held me tighter until she drifted off to sleep.

After a while I got up and dropped down to the floor. Lady Arcania had said this was going to be the beginning and my Arya was going to be in the thick of the trouble. I needed to be able to protect her more than I could in this form. So with that I sat down and started concentrating on wanting to be human.

# # # # # #

By the next morning I hadn't made any progress so I went back to bed with Arya and fell asleep.

After a couple of hours Arya awoke and started getting ready for the day. I left the room and headed down to Bran's room, to check in on him. I got to the door but didn't enter as I could see Cat asleep in the chair next to the bed, most likely having stayed vigil all night. Looking around making sure no one was watching I entered the room and closed the door.

Lady Arcania said that everything was about intent, concentration, and power. So looking to the top of the cabinet and seeing an extra set of furs, I focused solely on them falling to the ground. Picturing the entire process in my head and wanting nothing more than for the furs to be on the ground. Slowly but surely the furs inched off of the cabinet and fell to the floor. Once on the ground I stopped concentrating and let out an exhausted sigh, it had been harder than I thought.

Moving over I grabbed the furs in my mouth and brought them over to Cat and put them over her the best I could. Satisfied I went over to Bran to check him. His breathing was regular and I couldn't hear any problems with his heart. His head was still wrapped but that was to be expected. Nodding to myself that he would be okay I gave him a light lick before leaving the room.

# # # # # #

We had been on the road for about two weeks now. Arya and I had been sneaking out early in the mornings and late at night to practice. She had showed me her new sword and I had suggested practicing hitting trees like what her brothers did. While she focused on that I would discreetly work on trying to move the rocks in the area.

By the end of the first week I had gotten it down enough that it was coming easier so I started making it do more and more complex movements, changing speed and direction as fast as thought, which turned out to be harder than an anticipated and I had a feeling that Arya was beginning to suspect that I was doing something. I hadn't told her about it yet because I wanted it to be a surprise for when I could do it perfectly.

This time we had made camp in a small town and Arya decided it was time to practice against another person so she went to ask someone. The first person we came across was a boy named Mycah, who was the butcher's boy. He had time off for an hour and agreed readily agreed to do something fun.

We went away from the camp to a clearing by the river. I settled in under a bush to watch from a distance because Mycah was a little afraid of me. They picked up sticks and started taking swings at each other. The boy was doing better because of his size but I could see that Arya was having fun.

After 30 minutes I heard the sound of a couple coming our way. When I heard Sansa's voice I relaxed knowing that Arya was safe.

"Arya?!" Sansa exclaimed

Arya looked up, distracted by the intrusion and received a blow for her inattentiveness. Turning to Sansa she asked, "What are you doing here? Go away!"

"Your sister?" asked Joffrey as if he didn't already know and sauntered toward them. "And who are you boy?"

"Mycah milord."

"He's the butcher's boy." Sansa explained.

"He's my friend!" Arya exclaimed strongly.

"A butcher's boy who wants to be a knight, eh? Pick up your sword butcher's boy." Joffrey said as he drew his sword. "Let's see how good you are?"

"She asked me to milord, she asked me to." Mycah exclaimed quickly.

"I'm your prince, I'm not your lord, and I said pick up your sword." Joffrey said testily.

"It's not a sword my prince, it's only a stick." Mycah quickly stated.

"And you're not a knight, only a butcher's boy." Joffrey retaliated, while raising his sword to Mycah's face. "That was my ladies sister you were hitting, did you know that?"

"Stop it!" Arya asserted.

"Arya, stay out of this." Sansa commanded. Arya looked at her sister with disbelief and disgust.

"I won't hurt him, much." Joffrey said and applied pressure to his sword to place a cut on his face.

With that Arya lost all semblance of reasoning and used her stick to whack the Prince across the back to allow Mycah the chance to get away. I got up in preparation, in case things went bad for her.

"Arya!" Sansa called out.

"Filthy little bitch." Joffrey called out as he started swinging his sword at Arya with intent to harm. I started moving forward.

"No stop it both of you, you're spoiling it, you're spoiling everything." Sansa cried out. I didn't care all that much as I had just seen Arya fall to the ground and just like that I was off like a shot towards the prince.

"I'll gut you, you little cunt." Was all Joffrey had time to say before I was on him and tearing into his arm.

"Arya!" "Rickard!" both Sansa and Arya exclaimed. I didn't care, he had threatened my Arya and I was going to leave him with a lasting reminder. With a sharp twist of my head I heard his forearm break underneath my teeth. With that done I let go of him and backed up as he screamed in pain.

Arya reached down and picked up the princes dropped weapon and pointed it at him.

"No, no, please don't." Joffrey pleaded pitifully.

"Arya don't!" Sansa said trying to get control of the situation.

With a final look of disgust at Joffrey she tossed his sword into the river and we ran off.

# # # # # #

After running for a while we finally stopped and hid in some underbrush near a large tree.

Arya turned to me with tears in her eyes. "You've got to go, they'll kill you for what you did to Joffrey."

Looking at her I knew as well as she did that she was probably right. Reaching out with a paw I wrote I B BACK out on the ground before giving her a final lick and running off.

I ran for quite a ways before doubling back. Arya needed me where she was going and I could no longer stay by her side as a wolf. Focusing all of my intent on being there for her I slowly morphed back into a human figure.

It was hugely uncomfortable and took 5 minutes to complete, and another 30 to reorientate myself with my movements.

Once I was collected I made it back to the camp and stole some fresh clothes that hadn't been put away yet that would fit me.

With that set I made my way looking for Arya.

**AN:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I'm sure you all understand that life sometimes gets in the way. Keep reviewing and what not.


	4. Chapter 4 Revelations

Chapter 4

Revelations

*Last time*

_Once I was collected I made it back to the camp and stole some fresh clothes that hadn't been put away yet that would fit me._

_With that set I made my way looking for Arya._

*Now*

I hurriedly made my way through the camp before coming to the tent of the king where I noticed a great many people gathering inside. Slipping into the back I listened to try to figure out what was going on.

"You let that little girl disarm you?" the King said with disdain towards his son and then turned back to Lord Stark. "See to it that your daughter is disciplined. I'll do the same with my son."

"Gladly, your Grace." Lord Stark replied gathering up his girls to lead them out.

"And what of the direwolf? What of the beast that savaged your son?" the Queen demanded.

"I'd forgot the damned wolf." The king muttered.

"We found no trace of the direwolf, your Grace." said someone within the crowd.

"So be it." Said the King.

"There is another wolf." The Queen said maliciously.

"As you will." The King said.

"You can't mean it!" Lord Stark thundered back.

"A direwolf's no pet. Get her a dog. She'll be happier for it." The King stated authoritatively.

I had heard enough, I hadn't considered what would happen to Lady because of what I did. I swiftly fled the tent and ran towards the Stark's area looking for Lady

Reaching the Stark campsite he noticed that Lady was chained to a post and was being guarded by two guards. Looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to the area. I focused on two rocks that I saw behind them. Quickly I used my power and raised them up and bashed the two guards heads once, twice, three times to make sure they stayed unconscious.

Moving forward I found the key on one of the guards and freed Lady. Holding my hand out I let Lady catch my scent. Lady looked up at me confused, but I just made a follow me motion and led her swiftly away from camp.

Once far enough away I focused on taking my wolf form, and after another five uncomfortable minutes I was a wolf again.

"_How?"_ Lady asked, confused at how I could do that.

"_Arcania."_ I stated. Understanding showed in her eyes as she remembered the conversation I had had with my siblings about the Goddess after she had visited me and explaining that our jobs was to protect our humans, which we would have done anyway.

"_Why did you take me away from my Sansa._" Lady asked.

"_The prince attacked my Arya, so I made him regret it. Now we are not welcome._" I responded.

Lady whimpered and true pain showed in her eyes that she was being separated from her Sansa.

"_We will stay for a few nights, but then you must return to Winterfell and help protect the others. I will stay in my two-legged form to continue to protect them. I will try and get her to come see you one more time before you leave._" I said soothingly.

Lady still looked sad but licked my face appreciatively for what I was trying to do for her. We then headed out and found some low shrubs and laid down for the night, uncaring of the brouhaha that was happening back at the camp.

# # # # # #

The next morning we stalked toward the camp and stayed in wait as they got up and started heading out to continue down the Kings Road. The entire day we stalked the caravan as they moved until the party stopped for the day.

Leaving Lady at a cave we had found near the camp I transformed again and then made my way into the camp. Searching through the entire camp I was unable to see them so I looked for their tents.

I found Arya's tent, making sure no one saw me and then I slipped inside to find my Arya crying into her bed. Knowing I couldn't approach her as I longed to do or she would freak out, I knelt down with my head bowed.

"My Lady" I stated.

Arya bolted up immediately looking shocked and angry, and started wiping furiously at her face.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Arya demanded quickly, pulling out needle from her bedside and pointing it at me.

Keeping my head down I stated. "I come bearing news of the wolves." Arya sucked in her breath hoping I wasn't there to tell her Rickard was dead. "They are safe and nearby."

Arya let out a choked sob as relief flooded into her. "Where is he, can I see him?"

With that I lifted my head and stared directly into her blue eyes with my vivid green eyes as we had done so often during the time we had spent together. Arya paused for a couple seconds in shock as she stared deeply into my eyes trying to make sure that I was who I said I was. Finding what she was looking for she launched herself at me and wrapped her arms around me as I reciprocated the action.

"How?" Arya asked holding me tight, afraid this might all just be a dream and that I would disappear.

I held her just as tightly loving finally being able to hug her. "You didn't really think I would let you go just because some stupid little ponce was having a tantrum. Arcania has smiled down on us and this is just another blessing. The Old Gods will not allow the last leading noble family that still follows them to come to harm without something to help them."

After a while Arya slowly relaxed her grip on me and leaned back to get a better look at me. I allowed her time to process the information and examine my new appearance. "I think I liked it better when you were a wolf. You were less handsome and more cute and fluffy."

"W-w-what!" I stammered only half flustered and the other half grateful she had accepted the new me so quickly. Arya giggled at the expression on my face before she straightened back up.

"You said both, so I take it you were the one to free Lady?" Arya inquired.

I nodded, "She is waiting to see Sansa one last time before she heads back to Winterfell where she will be safe. I plan to slip into the caravan and attempt to insert myself amongst the staff."

Arya nodded and sat down on the bed. "Are you able to change back?"

"Yes but it takes a few minutes and is slightly uncomfortable as you can imagine, when one changes their entire physical appearance." I replied.

"There was a huge fuss last night when the guards were found. They are still unconscious and no one knows exactly what happened to them, but seeing as just about all the Stark Household was accounted for when it happened people seem to think a thief decided to make off with the wolf. Sansa was both happy and distraught, because while Lady isn't dead, she doesn't know where she is."

"I need you to go find Sansa and bring her to the edge of the woods, tell her the one that is keeping Lady safe wishes to see her." I explained to her.

Arya nodded, gave me one last hug and then slipped out of her tent to go and fetch her sister. I waited for a bit before slipping out of her tent once the coast was clear and headed towards the edge of the camp to wait for them.

# # # # # #

Twenty minutes later they both showed up wearing dark clothes so that they could move undetected. Arya and Sansa's eyes kept sweeping the area looking for me. You could see the hope and worry clearly on Sansa's face, along with a slight redness to her eyes that showed that she had been crying.

Stepping out from behind a tree I whistled softly to get their attention and they hurried over to me.

"Who are you? Where is Lady? Is she hurt? Is she safe? How do we know that we can trust you? What's your name?" Sansa asked in rapid succession not even taking a breath in between each question.

I smirked, "My name is Harry, my lady, and Lady is just fine. I have her hiding in a cave about two minutes' walk from here. I thought you would want to see her before we sent her back to Winterfell where she will be safe."

"Well get on with it what are we waiting for." Sansa demanded and started shoving me to get me to go faster. Arya snickered at the unladylike fashion her sister was acting in her concern for Lady.

I led them to the cave where Lady was and once we were close enough I whistled to let her know we were coming. Lady came out of the cave and dashed to Sansa who also ran towards Lady and wrapped her arms around the wolf while Lady nuzzled and licked her face. Tears of joy start streaming down her face as continued to hold Lady and tell her how much she loved her.

I coughed to get her attention and both looked up at me. "It's not safe for Lady too stay to close to the caravan and once you reach the city it will be impossible to hide her. It will be best if you sent her back to Winterfell with a message for your mother explaining to her why she was sent back."

"Does she have to go right away?" Sansa asked, her lip wobbling and fresh tears threatening to be unleashed from her eyes.

"You can stay with her for a little longer but she must be gone soon, we are only two days away from the edge of the forest and she will be no longer able to hide. Plus if you keep skipping off it will be considered odd behavior and you might be followed, which would again put her at risk." I stated in a kind voice to explain why it had to be this way.

Sansa lowered her head in acceptance so I backed away to give them some privacy. Arya did likewise and whispered. "Harry?"

"It was a name that I vaguely remember and it seemed as good as any. You may still call me Rickard. Now that I have regained my human form I don't plan to let you out of my sight for long." I replied.

"Back?" Arya questioned.

"Before your father found me I used to live with my human aunt and uncle and to put it kindly they didn't like or want me. Apparently Arcania heard my prayers to be taken to a family that would love and care for me and changed me into a wolf and placed me with my new brothers and sister just as they were born. I was found shortly after that and you know what has happened since then." I explained.

Arya looked over at me like she wanted to envelop me in another hug, but didn't want her sister to berate her about touching strangers. I smiled at her in understanding. We found a spot to sit and while keeping an eye on Sansa and Lady I explained the vision I had gotten from the Goddess Arcania explaining everything to me.

"Will I be able to do magic like you can?" Arya asked with an equal mixture of hope and glee in her voice.

"I'm not sure, but it never hurts to try." I said warmly back to her.

# # # # # #

Sansa and Arya left after an hour where Sansa quickly penned a note to her mother explaining why Lady had returned. She gave it to me and I left with Lady going a ways away from the camp. I then attached the letter to Lady's collar, and said my own goodbyes.

With that we split ways, Lady back to Winterfell and myself back to the camp to find where exactly I could find a place for myself.

**AN:** Here is the next chapter, from here on there will have more of a divergence from the canon storyline seeing as Harry's actions have officially disrupted more than just one person's life.

FYI updates will be sporadic at best depending on how much time I will be able to allot to writing seeing as school has started up once again. On a side note I plan to try and get my other story up and running also if any are interested in HP/OP

As always keep reviewing, next stop Kings Landing.


	5. Chapter 5 King's Landing

Chapter 5

King's Landing

After watching Lady depart with the message I went back to the cave to sleep for the night. After following the caravan the following day I snuck into the camp to see where I could insert myself into the group. I quietly slipped through the crowds making sure to not be noticed as I kept my eyes down so as not to draw unwanted gazes. I paused here and there listening at the campfires to listen to the gossip.

Most of the information I picked up was a bunch of the soldiers being really crass about some whore they had been with and detailing exploits of sex and war with each other. The war stories were interesting due to the details they went into about their kills so it gave me ideas on how I could possibly dispatch others that tried to harm Arya or myself but other than that I tried to move along quickly.

Closer to the family quarters, wives and children of the soldiers that tag along helping with the chores around the caravan, I found a strange collection of kids all gathering around one lady as she dished out duties for them to do.

Seeing a golden opportunity I quickly inserted myself into the group as she continued down her list. "You there, with the black hair." She called out.

I quickly stepped forward.

"The blacksmith needs an extra pair of hands seeing as his apprentice finally out grew the old drunk and ran off to be journeyman. You look strong enough so until he finds someone else you are to go over and help him with a couple of his chores that need doing like sharpening blades and the like. Won't be any truly heavy work till we get to King's Landing in a few days, so hopefully it won't be too tasking for you." She stated quickly explaining the situation to me.

"He's got his tent set up around the main barracks for the soldiers, run along double time." She snapped when I didn't immediately leave after she told me what I was supposed to be doing. Nodding I ran in the direction of the barracks that I had passed earlier on my travels.

Entering the tent I found an old man with a skin of wine in his hand while he snoozed in his seat. In front of him there was a sword with a wet stone and a cleaning rag. In the corner of the tent was a barrel of swords and another of daggers. I had seen a bunch of the people back at Winterfell sharpening their weapons often enough so that I knew what I was supposed to be doing. Taking the wet stone and the rag I quickly moved over by the buckets and got to work.

# # # # # # # 

Supper had come and gone a while back, with another one of the kids bringing some soup for both me and the smith, but he didn't wake. It was a couple hours later when the man finally woke up and by that time I had already gone through most of the weapons, when I heard a noise coming from the chair.

Turning around I watched as the man groggily opened his eyes and started trying to understand what was going on around him. He eventually noticed me in the corner.

"What'cha doing here boy." He grunted at me.

"I was assigned to helping you for the foreseeable future." I stated simply.

"Hmph." He grunted, looking at how many I had done he spoke again. "Well it looks like you're not as useless as the rest of the rabble that old hen normally has clucking around at her heals. What's your name boy."

"Rickard Snow"

"A bastard then." He gave me a once over. "Be back here tomorrow by first light to help with the take down. If I like you enough before we reach the city maybe I'll let you stay with me at the smithy. Now get lost."

With a nod I left quickly. I wandered around outside of the tent for a little while getting to know the layout of this part of the camp very well. I found a spot right behind his tent that nobody walked through and wasn't visible that would work as a sleeping place for the night.

# # # # # #

The days passed in much the same fashion with helping tear down the tent and putting the supplies and weapons on the pack animals, marching, setting up camp, and then cleaning and sharpening the weapons again. After the third day we had caught up with where the normal workload should be and I was free to do whatever I wanted after supper while "Old Man" Daniel drank himself into unconsciousness. The next night I made my way over to the practice yard and watched as the some of the men worked on their sword play, one in particular stood out to me.

He was a short man, compared to the others, but you could clearly see his muscles. He used a sword like the rest but instead of the traditional shield like the others he had a really long knife. It was interesting to watch him fight, as he was always on the offensive, even his defense was merely a set up for another attack. Not like all the other knights that seemed to just sit there whacking at each other until one fell over. His name was Dorian Grey, and was the second son of a minor house.

After two days of me watching him, he confronted me about it.

*_Flashback Begin_*

"Like what you see boy?" Dorian asked.

"I like the way you fight, it's different than the rest of them." I replied honestly. He gave me an appraising look.

"How old are you, what's your name?" Dorian asked.

"Rickard Snow, and I'm 10, sir." I replied.

"Well Rickard Snow, meet me here after supper and we'll see what you can do." Dorian stated.

"Will do." I said with a smirk.

*_Flashback End_*

After that I met with him every night during the trip to King's Landing. I made the usual mistakes that a person who has never lifted a sword before in their life makes but I quickly learned what he was teaching, copying his style, and never made the same mistake twice. It seemed like fighting just came naturally to me. My time with him was much more enjoyable than with the old man, but I knew it wouldn't last, because he would have to do his job outside of the palace area and I needed to stay close to Arya. So I would probably end up staying with the old man, merely because it was convenient.

# # # # # #

The first thought that went through my head upon seeing King's Landing was that it was a fairly stunning sight from a ways out. My second through tenth thoughts were 'oh my god does it reek'. In my humble opinion that many people were not meant to be that closely cramped next to each other. I mean it had been awhile since I myself had bathed so I knew that I was no spring rose, but the stench coming from the city easily dwarfed that of the caravan's.

As we moved into the city I saw Dorian heading in my direction, as I was leading the pack animal with the weapons towards the smithy.

"I know you said that you were going to be stuck here helping the old drunk, but if you ever feel like you want to continue those lessons, come to training field 14 after supper. This should get you in." Dorian said as he slipped me a piece of paper.

I smiled up at him and in an uncharacteristic move I moved forward and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"No problem, just make sure to get there. Can't have my first student getting lazy on me." Dorian replied.

I nodded smiling up at him, then quickly detached myself and headed into the forge.

# # # # # # #

It was one week into my apprenticeship with the old man, and things were going surprisingly decent. He might have been a useless drunk now but his skill showed that at one point he was quite the smith, if the lessons he was teaching me were anything to go by.

My lessons with Dorian had continued and I was starting to land blows on him as well instead of being his beating post.

After my lesson that night I went back to the palace, this time in search of Arya. I found out from some of the maids where the Stark's were staying and made my way stealthily towards them. Locating Arya's room I slipped in unnoticed.

"My Lady Arya." I said softly.

Arya spun around. "Rickard!" she squeeled and launched herself at me wrapping me in a hug, which I returned. "How are you? Where have you been?"

"I'm well. I've been made an apprentice of this drunk smith so I'm able to stay under the radar fairly well, and I've been getting lessons from a soldier on how to defend you from harm." I smiled at her, and received one in reply.

"I've been learning too. Father found a teacher that is giving me "dancing" lessons so that I learn how to use needle properly." She explained excitedly.

"Good, we'll have something new to learn. Have you explored the palace a lot? I've heard something about dragon's in the dungeons, and thought that might be neat to look at." I queried.

"I know how to get there, c'mon I'll show you." Arya said excitedly.

"Quietly, no one knows I'm here right now. So we need to keep it down until we get far enough away." I mentioned before slipping out of the room.

We made our way down to the dungeon catching up each other on our day to day lives while commenting on the difference between the palace in King's Landing compared to the castle of Winterfell. When we got down to the dungeons we looked around at the skeletons lying around.

"Wow! These things were huge." I whispered.

"We already knew that stupid. Don't you remember the stories we read?" Arya said while smacking me across the back of my head.

"I know that, it's just so much bigger in person than I imagined." I replied while rubbing the back of my head. Then I heard something else.

_Take three teeth from the largest dragon in the back. Two canines and the front tooth. You will need them soon._

I looked around, but then noticed that Arya didn't hear anything so it must have been in my head. So I thought, _Arcania?_

_Yes, now quickly you have a only a short time before someone comes through this area._

Turning to Arya, "Arcania wants us to go to the biggest dragon in the back area and take three teeth for some reason. But we have to move quickly, apparently someone will be coming here shortly." I said.

Arya nodded. "Then let's do it quickly, and I expect an explanation on why fairly soon."

"I'll give you one as soon as I get one myself." I replied.

Moving quickly we found the dragon's skeleton that we were supposed to find and slowly worked the teeth free. Just as we got the last one we heard footsteps echoing off the stairs. Thinking quickly I pulled Arya behind the jaw bone as we sat there listening to what was being said.

"Lord Stark's starting to put his nose in things best left undisturbed. The bee's nest is a stirring and the spider's webs are starting to whisper to him of truths left unknown." One of the men said.

"He doesn't know anything yet, and Lord Stark is too honorable to do anything if he does eventually figure it out. I've sent some people to try and start covering up the tracks that were left by John Aryn." The second man said.

"Would it not be best to move first, wipe out the whole group of northerners quickly?" asked the first man. At this I had to place my hand over Arya's mouth to stop the gasp I saw forming.

"No you fool. We do not need a war with the North, let us pray that the noble fool will not delve to deeply." The second man said as they moved further along until we couldn't hear anything.

I turned towards Arya and whispered. "Not a word to anyone about this. If you tell your father what we have heard then he will start looking where they don't want him too immediately. We have the advantage in that they don't know that we are on to them. We can use this to get stronger and find evidence that they are planning something."

Arya thought about it and reluctantly nodded her head.

"For now you need to pretend like nothing is out of the ordinary. Focus on your dancing lessons and put more effort than before on them, we need to be ready. I'll work on collecting the evidence we need to take them down." I said. Arya looked worried about that.

"I thought I lost you once, don't do something stupid and make me lose you again." Arya said gripping my hand tightly.

"Not to worry my Arya, I shall be careful. You just stay safe." I acknowledged tucking a stray hair back behind her ear.

Hands still clasped I lead her back to her room and parted ways once I was sure she was safe and we had not been followed. Looking down at the three dragon's teeth I was holding I made plans on a safe location to hide them.

**AN:** So here is another chapter. Keep the reviews coming.

There is a poll up on my page that I urge you to look at for information why keep reading.

Kept this short because I know most people don't read these and just skip over it.

Also looking for aspiring artist that would be interested in doing a sketch of Harry and Arya for the next chapter, if you are interested please send me a PM.

Ok, so the poll is basically a focal plot point that I'm debating on whether I should keep or not. This revolves around whether Harry and Arya are able to save Lord Stark or not. I can see it happening both ways and can create a plot that follows both scenarios but would like to know how people felt about this point. I know I was personally outraged when I saw he actually lost his head in the first season, and as much as I want to save him, the sequence of events that followed were defining for many characters. On the other hand the same thing could happen if he was still alive but the sequence would be different and a whole new version of plots and schemes comes into play. So I'll leave it up to my readers to decide how this defining moment will play out.


	6. Chapter 6 Back Alley and Blacksmithing

Chapter 6

Back Alleys and Blacksmithing

It was a week after we had made our trip down to the dungeons and heard about someone plotting against Lord Stark. I had thrown myself into the training I was receiving from Dorian, and had even found a knife that I could keep easily concealed on me at all times just in case.

While working in the forges I had started playing with the metal a little bit to see what other kinds of weapons I could make. I stayed with bladed weapons but I changed length, curve, number of folds and so on. It was interesting, and the best part was, the old man was too drunk to notice the decreased amount of metal.

Today I was walking back from the market when I saw Lord Stark talking to Little Finger. All of a sudden he slammed him up against the wall and started choking him until Lady Stark poked her head out of the window. Hoping to figure out what was going on I slipped around the back and entered through the servant's door.

I grabbed a plate of fruit and moved upstairs offering people fruit as I went, looking for Lord and Lady Stark. I found them in a back room.

"The mere suggestion that the Queen's brother tried to kill your son would be considered treason." Little Finger said.

"But we have proof, we have the blade." Lady Stark insisted.

"Which Lord Tyrion will say was stolen from him. The only man that could have said otherwise has no throat. Thanks to your boy's wolf." Little Finger rebuked.

"Peter has promised to help us find the truth. He's like a little brother to me Ned, he would never betray my trust." Lady Stark said to Lord Stark trying to make him see things her way.

"I'll try to keep you alive for her sake. A fool's task admittedly, but I've never been able to refuse your wife anything." Little Finger said. I noticed he had an odd look in his eye that was hidden behind a face of sincerity. Knowing if I stayed any longer I would be at risk of discovery so I slipped out of the room and headed back downstairs so I could slip back out to the street unnoticed.

Walking back to the palace I caught the whiff of a familiar scent and noticed a small figure walking on the other side of the street. The hood was up so I couldn't see the face but her scent was as familiar to me as my own thoughts. Making my way over to her I kept my voice low.

"My Arya what are you doing outside of the palace walls." I whispered.

"Rickard! I was just looking around the city, no one recognized me." Arya explained.

"We need to get you out of here, your father will be headed this way shortly." I stated. Arya got a panicked look in her eyes confirming that she had left the safety of the walls without anyone's knowledge. Taking her hand we slipped into a side alley and start weaving in and out of the alleys heading back toward the palace. This way would take longer but would hopefully stay far enough out of the sight lines of Lord Stark and his men.

As we had just made it to the last alley way and were about to burst out into the street our way was blocked by two boys who looked to be around 14. I was about to turn around when I saw another that looked 16 on that end.

"Stay behind me don't do anything." I said commandingly. Arya just nodded noting the danger we were in and her lack of a weapon. Turning back to the two in front of us I spoke. "Remove yourself from our path, or bow down to the inevitable."

The two boys laughed and pulled out wooden poles they had hidden behind their backs. The older boy on the other end of the alley nodded to the two. I moved forward and pulled out my small knife. One of the boys took an experimental swing at me which was his only mistake, because as he dodged I slipped in past his guard and opened up the artery on his leg, making him cry out in pain as he dropped to the ground to hold his leg in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately the other had been waiting for something like this and used that time to swing at my head.

I blocked the blow with my other arm but the blow was too strong and resulted in breaking my arm, and causing Arya and myself to cry out. Backing away I kept my broken arm close to my body and put myself back in front of Arya. He took another swing at me and I went to do the same thing to him as I did to his friend but noticed his other hand coming down in a fist. Changing the direction of my blade I lodged it into his ribs, around where I thought his heart was, as I allowed his fist to connect with my face, only to here another crunch.

I jumped away from him, blade still in hand as the boy fell to his knees and then to fell to the floor dead. Looking over I noticed that the other boy was almost dead as well. I froze.

I had seen dead people but this was the first time that I was the cause of the death. I felt the bile rising in my throat as the reality caught up with me. I would have stayed there had I not heard a scream.

"Rickard, look out!" Arya screamed.

I turned around to see the older boy was right there with a knife headed straight for me. I fell backwards and the blade slashed across my face leaving a shallow cut rather than the damage it would have done. I quickly blocked out the pain and used the fall to turn it into a backwards roll and finished by springing right back at my attacker with a feral snarl. Unfortunately this boy knew what he was doing and grabbed my wrist and pulled it upwards as he plunged his blade in my stomach, smirking the whole time.

"NOOOOO!" Arya screamed as she saw this. The boy turned his head toward her and smiled lecherously at her. Releasing my wrist, he was starting to turn when I made my last desperate move. I took the blade still in my hand and cut his cock off. He fell screaming as his blood flew from his privates collapsing to the ground in spasms.

Arya quickly dashed over to me with tears streaming down her face as she looked at the damage that had been done to me. She was about to remove the blade from my guts but I cried out in pain when she touched it.

"You need to get to the palace My Arya. It's not safe here. Go now." I said weakly.

"No I'm not leaving you, and you're not allowed to leave me. Got that! You're not allowed to die." Arya cried.

I reached up and wiped her tears away. She looked up trying to see if there was anyone who could help her. Just at that time she saw her father walking past the alley.

"I'll be right back." She said to me quietly.

"Father, Help!" Arya cried out running towards the end of the alley. Lord Stark turned at the sound and paled as he saw Arya running towards him with blood all over her cloak.

"Arya! What happened, why are you out here." Lord Stark said rushing towards her, his soldiers following him.

"Hurry, he's dying." Arya yelled as she reached her father and tried to pull him further into the alley.

"Who's dying, are you hurt, why are you covered in blood?" Lord Stark questioned, fear clouding his eyes and voice.

"Some men attacked us and Rickard protected me but he's dying. He needs help father, hurry she cried, fresh tears falling down her face. Loosening his grip on her slightly she took off back down the alley with all of them following her as she quickly came back to me.

"Rickard, it's going to be ok. Father's coming he'll get you some help." Arya cried as she wiped some of the blood off of my face.

Lord Stark looked around the area and saw the three dead boys and the one his daughter was leaning over.

"Ben, Rojer get him back to the medic in the palace. Simon, gather some men and collect the bodies I want to know who they were and why they targeted my daughter. Let's go, Arya come here." Lord Stark ordered and then scooped up the still hysterical Arya. I saw two soldiers come and lift me up before everything went dark.

# # # # # #

The next time I woke up I was lying on a bed that was almost as soft as I remembered Arya's to be. I then noticed that I wasn't able to see out of my left eye because something white was blocking my vision. Ignoring it for now I looked around myself.

My arm was in a sling, and there was a bandage across my abdomen that had a little dried blood showing through. I was in a small room with just enough room for the bed and a work space, I assumed was for the physician. There was a mirror in the corner but it wasn't facing me and I didn't feel like moving.

As I laid there the doctor walked into the room.

"Oh good, you're awake. It was a little touch and go there for a bit with that stomach wound but I'm happy to say that you'll make a full recovery. You have a slash on your face that went from an older scar over your nose and stopped at your cheek, you're lucky you didn't lose an eye. Your arm and cheek bones were broken but if you take it easy for the next 3 weeks it should be alright. The same goes for your stomach, which shouldn't have spicy foods for a while," spoke the doctor.

I nodded simply. "I'll go and inform the Starks that you are awake." The doctor stated as he left the room.

Not 10 seconds later there was a blur as someone sped into the room and dove at me, wrapping me into a supremely tight hug. I groaned even as my arms wrapped around her.

She buried her head in my chest as tears slid down her face. "My Arya I need you to ease up on the hug a bit you're crushing my stomach." I moaned.

She instantly released her hold on me with a slightly guilty expression and slid off the bed, but quickly grabbed my hand and stayed as close as possible to the bed. Then Lord Stark entered my room.

"I want to thank you for protecting my daughter. To whom do I have the pleasure of greeting?" Lord Stark asked.

"Rickard Snow, my Lord." I said.

"So you're from the North. What are you doing in Kings Landing?" Lord Stark continued.

"I traveled with the caravan south and have been helping out at the forges and practicing with the soldiers, my Lord."

"Understood, when you're feeling better I want you to report to my study sometime this week so we can have another chat." Lord Stark said giving me an appraising look before directing his gaze at Arya and the closeness she was keeping to me. "Arya you have 5 minutes to visit with your friend then I want you to return to your room."

Arya nodded, but kept her gaze on me. Once Lord Stark had left she quickly punched me in the shoulder of my good arm.

"Ow!"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. Do you here me." She stated angrily before she started to tear up again. "I don't want to lose you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I responded wiping away some of her tears. She smiled slightly, gave me one last hug and left me to rest.

# # # # # #

Three nights later I was approached by Arcania in my dreams.

*Dream Begin*

_Hello Harry_ she said.

"My Lady"

_You've done a good job but the trouble is almost upon you, the other gods are getting ready and have their instruments poised._

"The Lannisters"

_They are just the first stones to get the avalanche moving. Tonight you must go down to the forge with your dragon teeth. I will guide you a little but the design has to be your own. One knife and sword for you and one for your Arya. I will give you the strength to do this but it will only last until the sunsets today. _

"What are the dragon's teeth for?"

_You will crush them into dust and add them to the boiling metal as you forge each weapon. Let your magic flow through you and into your tools as you work and my hands will help guide._

"Of course my Lady."

*Dream End*

As I awoke I felt full of energy and utterly invincible. I felt better than I had ever felt before. Quickly getting out of bed I rushed to where I had stashed the dragon's teeth and grabbed them before heading down to the forge and began working on our new weapons.

# # # # # #

I was exhausted. I had worked non-stop for over 16 hours and my new found strength was quickly leaving my body. Gathering up the weapons I quickly went to my quarters, traveling silently and staying away from all other people.

Once there I moved over to the trunk that held extra clothes for myself that I had bought with the money I got from working. I quickly placed all three weapons on the bottom of the trunk and covered it with my clothes. Then I returned to my bed and promptly passed out.

# # # # # #

When I awoke again it was to find that two days had passed and that today was the day I was to go and speak to Lord Stark. Gathering myself up I got out of bed and went about the morning routine. Looking in the mirror I noticed that the cut on my face was now a scar, a fresh one, but possibly healed a little faster than it should have. My arm while it still ached had regained most of its mobility, and my stomach no longer hurt. _Must be a blessing from Arcania_

Feeling I should keep up appearances, after dressing I reapplied the sling, and headed out. I moved through the palace until I came to Lord Starks study, which had a guard standing outside.

"Lord Stark requested my presence." I told the guard who nodded and went inside to inform Lord Stark.

After a few moments the guard opened the door and from within the room I heard, "Come in."

Taking a deep breathe I walked in.

**AN:** Sorry for the wait, been dealing with a lot of crap on my end and my editor went on vacation. Keep reviewing everyone.

Link for what the weapons look like are on my page

Ok so side notes to the people that read more than the first line on any authors author notes. The polls are in and the have resoundingly decided to keep Ned Stark alive so now the question is does Harry trust Ned with his secret or does he keep it to himself.

Now the fun part, answering queries and comments from reviews.

GJMEGA – good catch on the radar got too caught up in the writing to notice the slip up. As far as reading the books, I'm holding off because I don't want to be disappointed by the TV show (which I enjoy) like I was when the HP movies finally came out.

Darksnider05 – it is an HP/GoT because it will eventually bounce between the two, just because it is predominately GoT right now does not mean it will remain so permanently. The name choice was to be more in tune with GoT universe and would have been unrealistic for Harry to show more intelligence than he did in the beginning otherwise the adults would have started freaking out. As far as Arcania's involvement she shouldn't show up too much and will act more like an early warning from this point on.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Author's Note 1

**AN:** Hey everyone that's following this story. The polls are currently grid locked, and the story needs a definitive answer in order for it to continue. If there isn't a definitive answer by 10/20 I will roll a dice and go with what it says.

Sorry for posting an AN, I hate them just as much as you guys/girls do so I will remove this as soon as I have the next chapter written.


End file.
